Wizarding Meets Muggle World
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: Similar characters to the Snape Mail Surprise. Takes place just after year four at the start of summer break. Objects Similar to computers or computers which have been enchanted have been introduced and are being used. I own Nothing recognizable.
1. Chapter 1

[**SweetSnapeLily** logs into the chat]

Hello.  
><strong>SexyDragon<strong>  
>Sweet Snape Lily? Really?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Yes? Who's this?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Sexy Dragon of course.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Lol. Dragons aren't sexy.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Are too!<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Not you, Dragon. =P<br>**SexyDragon**  
>What?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Do you know if Harry is on?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Why do you care?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I happen to think he's a nice person. And by nice, I mean cute.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>He's talking to your dad.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>O_O Seriously? Oh no...<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Oh yes. LOL and they don't think they are either.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Daddy is mean. I know if I were in Slytherin, he wouldn't be such a grumpy old man.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Your daddy needs to get lucky.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>=( I'm sure he's gotten lucky already and you're talking to the result!<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Well yes he isn't a virgin. come on tigerlily, have you ever seen him with a girl? or a guy?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I'm a girl. You're a guy. =( Leave him alone. The woman he loved died. I miss her. I'm sure he does too.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>I miss her too siusan, but I don't think she would want you both to mourn her forever.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>He's not ready yet. He doesn't even let me talk to boys... except for you.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>And Harry Bloody Potter...<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Dragon! Be nice. Why don't you like him?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>He likes my little sister.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>He... likes me? =)<br>**SexyDragon**  
>You flirt enough.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>And the Mighty Dragon is jealous?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>You're like my sister<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I know you want to protect me, but I'm old enough. Besides, if Harry does anything stupid, my father will make sure he'll pay for it.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>He is a potions master. Still, you<br>you're only 13 now.  
>blasted enter ket.<br>key...  
><strong>SweetSnapeLily<strong>  
>You think you're better than me because you're older. =P<br>**SexyDragon**  
>I know I'm better.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>You're a jerk.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>I'm a Malfoy.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Malfoys are so pathetic, Daddy says. Lol<br>**SexyDragon**  
>You lie!<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Actually, no... Daddy gets a little annoying talking about your family.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>What?...<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I want to visit you more than I actually do. =( But Daddy whines and moans about your father.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>I wonder if they like each other.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>No.<p>

Absolutely not  
><strong>SexyDragon<strong>  
>How can you be so sure they don't?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I know. Trust me.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Our parents could like each other.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>They would act like you and Harry.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>What?..<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Lol.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>What are yout alking about?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Do you like Harry?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Hey, Dragon...<br>**SexyDragon**

...  
>Why... why would you ask that?..<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Just making a point. Lol<br>**SexyDragon**  
>We only fight to keep up appearences.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Do you want to do something?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>hmm? <p>

[SexyBlond joins room] 

**SexyBlond**

Siusan sweetie, you know your father's screen name?  
><strong>SweetSnapeLily<strong>  
>What else could it be? HalfBloodPrince. He's a little weird about that name for some reason.<p>

Who is this?  
><strong>SexyBlond<strong>  
>Thanks sweetie. See you for dinner Dragon. <p>

[SexyBlond signs off] 

**SweetSnapeLily**

? Dragon? Then who was I talking to?  
><strong>SexyDragon<strong>  
>Siusan... I think our dads have a date...<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>v-v Dragon... I don't want this.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>hmm?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I want to go to the Muggle World. Will you take me?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Why would you want to go there?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Why not? It would help with my Muggle Studies. They're so funny.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Maybe we could visit Harry.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Can we? =D<p>

ggfbhgndythrvd

Sorry. Tiny fell on the keyboard. =/  
><strong>SexyDragon<strong>  
>Bloody stupid owl.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Don't be mean! I love Tiny. She's a good owl.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Shes insane.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>She's not. You and Daddy are exactly alike!<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Whatever.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Dragon... =(<br>**SexyDragon**  
>What do you know of Harry's homelife  
><strong>SweetSnapeLily<strong>  
>Not much. He doesn't want to talk about it.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>How did he seem on the train?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Train? Dragon, I pretty much lived at Hogwarts most of my life. Daddy never let me go on a train before.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Before he left for summer?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>A little sad. After he saved the school... again, I couldn't really get close enough to him to talk much. Then I got a little sad.<p>

Just how many Weaselys are there?  
><strong>SexyDragon<strong>  
>Too many...<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Tell me about it. And I'm the lucky one who has to see them on a daily basis.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>After the tournament.. Maybe we should make sure Harry is alright. I'm not so sure hes safe.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Thank you, Dragon. I'm going to owe you a lot.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Should we go now?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I don't know. What about our fathers?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>A meeting with the dark lord<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>-whines some- If you think it'll be ok...<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Don't you want to see him?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I do, but I'm a little worried about Daddy.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Father will keep him safe...<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>I hope so. Where do you want to meet?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Hogsmead?<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>In ten minutes?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>Sure. See you there.<br>**SweetSnapeLily**  
>Dragon, you're the best!<p>

[**SweetSnapeLily** logs out.]  
>[SexyDragon logs out.]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

[**TheBigD** logs on]  
>[SexyDragon logs on] <p>

**TheBigD**  
>Dragon? Oh no... Malfoy?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>do... do i know you?<br>**TheBigD**  
>It's Harry.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>harry?<br>**TheBigD**  
>Potter. Come on!<br>**SexyDragon**  
>oh. siusan wont admit our fathers are in love.<br>**TheBigD**  
>Well, I wouldn't know anything about that.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>why did your friend always say sev did something to her eyes?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>harry?<br>**TheBigD**  
>Yes?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>you didnt answer my question<br>**TheBigD**  
>What question was that?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>why did your friend always say sev did something to her eyes?<br>**TheBigD**  
>I never got that question. Um... I don't know. He doesn't like her. Must be the Snape in her. She's a little weird.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>the bint forced me into dresses and tea partys. of course shes weird. have you seen that own?<br>owl*  
><strong>TheBigD<strong>  
>The little one? Sure. It's pretty cute, but can barely fly, let alone deliver letters.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>that owl has been around for years now and is still psychotic<br>**TheBigD**  
>Is her father treating her right?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>he loves her. loved her mother too. it hurt him when he found out his wife was dean and he had a little girl.<br>**TheBigD**  
>I just asked. Why does she like me so much?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>pisses off daddy<br>**TheBigD**  
>But why? Does she not know that every time she talks to me, her father gives me extra work or detention or something I don't deserve?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>i dont think she sees that.<br>you... you wont believe what she just told me!  
><strong>TheBigD<strong>  
>What? Wait, you were talking with her?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>rekax, i told her you were talking to her dad.<br>**TheBigD**  
>Why?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>she asked me if you were on after making fun of my name<br>**TheBigD**  
>I don't have the luxury of being 'on'. I'm lucky to take over my cousin's computer while he's out with his parents.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>she thinks were in love or something.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>oh great her bloody owl just sent me a message.<br>**TheBigD**  
>Draco, Siusan is the one person I refuse to love. Her father would absolutely murder me if she got any closer to me.<p>

Haha. Enjoy that little fluff ball.  
><strong>SexyDragon<strong>  
>she thinks you an i love each other and the fluff ball landed on her keyboard<br>**TheBigD**  
>...That is a disgusting thought.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>why?<br>**TheBigD**  
>Why would I love you, of all people? You're really annoying and your family... well, sucks.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>... harry...<br>**TheBigD**  
>It's true. Sorry.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>i didnt know about the diary. i didnt know about moody.<br>**TheBigD**  
>Stop it. I don't care if you didn't know. I still don't like you or your family.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>the ministry is out to prove youre insane<br>**TheBigD**  
>Maybe I am. I really don't need Siusan's bothersome affection right now.<br>**SexyDragon**  
>shes just worried. said there were too many weasleys blocking anyone from seeing if you were ok.<br>**TheBigD**  
>Why are you so worried about me?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>ilikeyou...<br>**TheBigD**  
>What?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>i like you ok!<br>**TheBigD**  
>...This is a joke. You're not Malfoy!<br>**SexyDragon**  
>why do you think i was so pissed you didnt shake my hand first year? why ive been so mean even though you hang around my godsister?<br>**TheBigD**  
>Because you're a Slytherin, and a jerk?<br>**SexyDragon**  
>you rejected me and i dont do rejection well ok?<br>**TheBigD**  
>You were a little bit of a jerk in your introduction... and you insulted my first friend. Dang! I need to go. I think my uncle just pulled up.<p>

[**TheBigD** logged off]


	3. Chapter 3

After a little talk with siusan he was using a portkey of his fathers to get him to hogsmeade to meet her so they could go get Harry. He had a bad feeling.

Siusan stood where they agreed on meeting. She had her arms crossed, tired of waiting.

Draco walked up to her, holding a small box and pulling out a piece of parchment and a never out quill. "You know where he lives?"

"Dragon! Finally!" She hugged him. "I know it's somewhere private... where you have to drive, I think?"

He tried to reason out what she'd said and looked at a map he'd brought with him. "Ah ha!" He wrote privet drive, little whinging, surrey on the parchment and stuck it in the box. "Hold onto the box tiger lily." He held his *cough* illegal *cough* wand and pointed it to the box with his free hand after putting the map away.

She wrapped her arms around one of his arms and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Dragon. Thank you so much!"

"i told him i liked him... " He them muttered the activation spell for the every occasion portkey before she could comment on his words.

"Wha... Dragon, why?" She frowned. "I like him too..."

"It doesn't matter. He hates me and my family."

"Maybe you misunderstood." She looked around, "Dragon! Where are we?"

"I didn't missunderstand him. I haven't got a chance." He looked around and saw what looked to be Harry bent over working in a garden. "Found him..."

She squealed and ran across the street, nearly being hit by a car, and jumped over the little boundary fence around Harry's house, "Haaaaarry!"

Harry looked up in shock at Siusan calling his name. His eyes narrowed as he saw Draco slowly walking up behind her. He stood and glared at the blond. "What are you doing here Malfoy? How did you find me?"

Siusan hugged around Harry's neck. "I've been so worried over you, Hare-Bear!"

He held up the box portkey. "Siusan said you lived somewhere private where you had to drive or something. I looked it up on a map and found Privet Drive." He shrugged, looking very uncomfertable and trying not to let anyone see his weakness. "I'll go find somewhere to sit and wait for Siusan to want to go back." He turned and started to walk away before either of the others could say anything.

Harry frowned some at his explanation before hugging siusan back. He was rather greatful she hadn't touched his back.

Siusan turned around, "Dragon... don't go. Harry doesn't mind to have us visit... Do you?"

"Let him go, he doesn't want to be here."

"Harry..." She took a step back. "If you're going to act like this, I'll just go back home. I was so worried about you, and begged Dragon to take me..."

"If he doesn't want to stay with us while you're here I wont force him. Mind if we talk while i work?"

Siusan gave a glance to Draco and sat down in the grass. "We can talk. Is this what Muggles do for fun? It looks... boring."

"It's part of my chores. I haven't got much choice in doing it." He moved back to his gloveless weeding.

"Chores?" She watched him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Shrugs and glances at her. "How did you get here?"

"Dragon brought me. Daddy's doing something... bad. I was home alone. I just missed you, Harry."

Draco suddenly came running into the yard. "Harry, you have your wand handy?"  
>"Why would I need it handy?"<br>"Because I can't leave you here and I saw some DE's a few streets over heading this way."

Siusan stood up, "Is Daddy with them?" She pulled out her wand.

He shook his head. "Neither is father. Where are your things Harry? I don't think its safe for you here..."

"Dragon, you can't stay here alone!"

Harry was nervous about trusting Malfoy, but then he caught sight of black robes. He rushed them inside so he could grab his trunk and anything from his room he wanted. He watched Draco shrink his trunk and put it in his pocket.

Draco turned to her. "We're all leaving." He replaced the parchment in the box witht he one with hogsmeade on it. "Hold on to your owl cage with one hand and the box with the other. We don't have time for you to be afraid of portkeys Harry..." He waited for Harry to grab on to the box shakily and turned to Siusan. "Come on, we'll get some help at the castle. but we have to go now."

Siusan took hold of the box and to Harry, to make sure he didn't get lost. "Why are they here? Daddy wouldn't allow this!"

"Sev and dad aren't in high favor and likely don't know lil..." He whispered the activation phrase and they landed in hogsmeade. "Lets get to your rooms lil, at least that way we're safe and can wait for your father." He watched Harry nervously as they headed towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Siusan took hold of Harry and dragged him along as she lead him to her room she shared with her father. When she opened the door, Tiny perked up and let out a small "oot?".

Both boys let out a low groan at the owl. Draco shook his head and moved in to unshrink Harry's trunk. That done he sighed and approached the fireplace to see if he could contact the headmaster.

Siusan went to her owl and snuggled with it, "Hey my precious little girl." The owl fell out of her arms and fluttered upside down until she fell on Draco.

Harry snickered as he watched Draco losing a battle with a small owl.

Siusan went to Harry, "Will your family be ok?"

"They didn't stay home long and i doubt the death eaters will wait for me to get back if they saw us portkey out."

She sat on her bed, "I wonder where Daddy is... I'm getting a really bad feeling..."

"SIUSAN! POTIONS BOX FROM BESIDE SEV'S BED NOW." Draco yelled from the living room of their rooms. Their fathers had barely made it through the door before falling and he didn't like how they looked.

Harry jumped a little at the voice, running out to see what was wrong. He stopped, staring in shock at what he saw.

Siusan jumped as well. She quickly grabbed the box, nearly spilled everything out, but hurried to Draco. She stopped, seeing her father and dropped the box before turning away and crying a little.

Draco managed to catch the box and set it down gently. He started taking out potions and feeding them to both men. "Harry, go firecall Madam Pomfrey, I think we're going to need her. The Headmaster isn't in his office." He watched as Harry numbly obeyed, not able to spare the time to comfort Siusan.

Tiny fluttered to her master and fell on her head, then the floor, then scooted up to Siusan's lap. Siusan sniffled some, picked up the owl and held her close.

It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey was through the FLOO, across the room, and down beside Draco and the two men. Harry and Siusan just sat there in shock as the nurse and Draco worked in tandem to heal Severus and Lucius. Hours later and they would be put to bed to heal. No one really questioned Harry staying after everything was told to Dumbledore. The remaining days of summer were spent on Castle arrest for the teens and healing men. Where the future leads them only time will tell.

A/N Sorry for the length of both the update and time between updates. For those who liked this I have to apologize, this is likely the end of the story. There may be more later, whether in a sequel or continuance I do not know yet. Thank you for reading.


End file.
